unrequited love
by nanas manis
Summary: di saat kamu bahagia, terkadang ada orang yang menerima rasa sakitnya. (sekuel dari cerita 'heart' [pov kedua])


"Di saat kamu bahagia, terkadang ada orang yang menerima rasa sakitnya."

* * *

 **POV kedua yang gagal. Aku gunakan sudut pandang ini biar bukan cuma aku yang menistakan Yachi (coretketawajahatcoret). Jadi silakan bayangin kalau Ayumi itu kamu sendiri. Yah, semacam _role play_ gitu, kayak ' _x reader_ '.**

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_ pendek.**

 _ **Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!  
**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **OOC's**_ **(ban** **get mungkin)** _ **,**_ **Gaje, EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

* * *

"Ayumi! Ayo cepat! Kalau lambat nanti kamu _finish_ -nya jadi yang terakhir, lho!"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar ...!"

Napasmu terengah-engah. Entah sudah berapa lama kau terus berlari-lari mengelilingi lapangan olahraga sekolah. Yang jelas, harus melakukan empat kali putaran sebelum boleh bergabung ke kelompok lagi. Putarannya memang terdengar sedikit, namun ukuran lapangan sekolah Karasuno terbilang luas jadi bisa memakan waktu juga tenaga. Selama berlari kau selalu menggerutu dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada diri sendiri, karena lupa membawa barang penting. Di rumah tadi kau lupa memasukkan pekerjaan rumah ke dalam tas, dan malah memikirkan uang untuk membeli kouta ponsel yang habis. Ah, benar-benar pagi hari yang menyebalkan.

"Astaga, aku capek sekali!"

Kau jatuh terduduk di tengah jalur lari ketika putaran terakhir hampir selesai. Melihat kawan-kawan yang selesai deluan, lantas semangatmu yang padam bangkit kembali. "Kamu tinggalkan saja aku, Yachi- _san!_ Aku bisa sendiri, kok!" Panggilmu yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh gadis berambut pirang. Lalu kau berusaha beranjak dari duduk kemudian melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Cuma beberapa langkah dan perjuangan yang penuh peluh keringat berakhir sudah. Walau menjadi paling terakhir, tak masalah. Asalkan dapat beristirahat sudah cukup.

"Kerja bagus," Yachi menepuk pundakmu sambil senyum manis.

Kau balas tersenyum, "Terima kasih! Tapi sayangnya paling akhir. Ah, kekuatan tubuhku lemah sekali," ujarmu pelan.

"Enggak apa-apa, lagipula ini hukuman. Tidak perlu usaha cukup keras."

"Betul juga," katamu mengiyakan. "Oh iya! Omong-omong tumben sekali kamu dapat hukuman. Biasanya termasuk murid paling rajin nan terorganisir." Timpalmu, seraya mengikuti langkah kaki temanmu yang menuju arah bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan. Bermaksud untuk menghirup udara sebentar, serta meredakan jantung yang rasanya ingin meledak akibat berdetak kencang sehabis lari.

"Karena aku ada sedikit masalah," katanya. Terdengar lirih di telingamu.

"Masalah?" Tanyamu penuh selidik.

"Akan kuceritakan. Tapi kita duduk dulu, yah? Capek nih, berdiri terus."

"Ah iya," kau tertawa. "Kaki kayak tremor begini."

Ketika sampai, Hitoka segera duduk di bagian kiri bangku. Untungnya masih kosong, karena teman-temanmu yang lain memilih lari ke kantin untuk beli sebotol air mineral. Kau duduk di samping kanannya dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak sebisa mungkin. Kalian diam untuk beberapa saat, hanya ada suara napas dan gesekan sepatumu di lapangan. Kau menjaga suasana agar tidak terlalu canggung.

Merasa sudah cukup, kau memecah keheningan. "Ayo cerita," tegurmu.

Si gadis saingan juara satu di kelasmu menghela napas. "Begini, a-ada laki-laki yang aku sukai namun dia menyukai cewek lain. Dan sedihnya, perempuan yang ia taksir sekelas denganku," ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah bimbang. "Se-sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan jika dia menyukai orang lain, tapi kenapa mesranya di depan mata kepalaku? A-apa tidak ada tempat lain?"

"Seperti apa mesranya?" Kau bertanya penuh keseriusan. Mendengar orang curhat adalah salah satu keahlianmu selain rajin belajar— sungguh.

Belum sempat Yachi mengeluarkan suara, muncul seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap nan semapai di hadapan kalian. Ia membawa sebotol air mineral serta satu handuk di tangan. Tak akan ada yang pernah menyangka, jika Kei Tsukishima— cowok yang terkenal dengan sifat _super salty_ mau membawa alat-alat istirahat setelah olahraga untuk seseorang. Bahkan bagi teman masa kecilnya sekalipun!

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, laki-laki _blonde_ itu menyodorkan barang yang dibawanya kepadamu. Kau bingung memikirkan reaksi apa yang baik diberikan, karena orang-orang lain yang ada di lapangan langsung berbisik-bisik ria. Mungkin mengatakan bahwa kau adalah gadis spesialnya Tsukishima. Namun ternyata reaksimu terjebak dalam diam. Diam dan penuh tanda tanya. Hanya ucapan terima kasih yang keluar dari mulut kecilmu.

"Jangan salah paham," ia membuang wajah. Ada sedikit rona merah di telinganya. "Ini cuma bentuk terima kasih karena semalam kau membantuku mengerjakan tugas," kata Kei datar lalu berlalu meninggalkan kalian.

Masih dalam _mode_ kebingungan, kau menoleh kepada Yachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. "Dia menyukaimu, Ayumi- _san._ " Ujarnya dengan nada lembut. Tetapi ada rasa ganjil di setiap kata-katanya, seakan memberitahu bahwa ia merasa tidak suka akan perlakuan cowok tadi terhadapmu.

Kau menyanggah dan menepis perasaan ganjil sebelumnya. "Ah, mana mungkin dia suka aku."

"Dengar! Dia itu suka padamu," tegasnya lebih otoriter. Layaknya menegaskan padamu bahwa argumennya seratus persen benar, tidak bisa disanggah oleh alasan lain. "Mana mungkin cowok dingin seperti dia memberikan perhatian pada orang lain. Bahkan yang belum dikenalnya baik."

Wajahmu seketika merona, "Ka-kalau begitu ..., perasaan suka ini terbalas, iyakan?" Kedua telapak tanganmu menutup wajahmu yang sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Malu. Terlalu malu memikirkan fakta kalau Kei memang jarang beri perhatian ke orang lain kecuali untuk orang-orang tertentu. Tapi jika itu cuma sekedar rasa terima kasih sungguhan, rasanya dirimu benar-benar seseorang yang mudah kegeeran.

Di sisi lain, Yachi memang tidak suka pada adegan di hadapannya ini. Dia cemburu. Cemburu sangat. Dan ia sadar, kalau laki-laki kawan satu klubnya tersebut betulan menolak dirinya. Seperti ketika Hitoka menyatakan perasaan di belakang gedung tempat anggota Karasuno latihan. Ia berkata tidak padanya dengan dalih sudah memiliki orang yang ditaksir.

"Ah, Pak Guru memanggil kita. Ayo pergi," ucap Hitoka lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian berusaha keras tak melihat betapa bahagianya kamu sekarang.

— _Ini sakit sekali,_ pikir Yachi membuang muka sambil meremas ujung baju olahraganya.

* * *

 **Dengan begini, sekuel cerita 'Heart' dari seri 'Nistain Yachi Hitoka' saya nyatakan telah selesai.**

 ** _Next,_ siapa yah, yang mau dinistakan?**


End file.
